


Loki's Super Freak

by TheJackdaw



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Gun Kink, Kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJackdaw/pseuds/TheJackdaw
Summary: Harley Quinn meets Loki sometime after his attack on New York. She is tempted by his promises of power and he becomes addicted to her craziness.





	Loki's Super Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched Infinity War recently and realized how much of a hot man Loki is. Me being a huge fan of Harley Quinn and the shocking lack of works about these two created this. The more I thought about them together the more I thought they'd be such a great pairing for mass destruction.
> 
> This is one of my longest one-shots, and it took me 3 days collectively to write.
> 
> Enjoy.

Harley was skipping through the streets of New York, swinging around her mallet whilst chewing her favourite flavour of bubble gum. The citizens looking on were frightened, they knew her reputation for mood swings and snap decisions to cave someone's head in. It had been a while since she had last spoken to Joker, but frankly, she didn't care. She had certainly enjoyed the action she had seen fighting alongside him but recently he had been boring her, seemingly more interested in being Batman's greatest villain rather than wanting to stir things up like she did. So, she had struck out on her own in an attempt to find another way of entertaining herself.

She had heard of a supergroup nearby, and how everyone revered them. They so far hadn't paid any attention to her, however. Perhaps she never caused enough trouble for them to bother with her. Last she had seen of them was when some apparently self-proclaimed God had tried to bring the whole of the city to its knees. Not that she really cared, but someone with that kind of desire was intriguing to her, and if she had the chance she wouldn't mind meeting this person.

She rounded a corner and saw two thugs, and as per usual, they were covered neck to foot in tattoos with baggy jeans and wife-beaters as if it were an effort to show a more threatening personality. Harley's time with the Joker had taught her not to fear this kind of man, or any men. She herself was to be feared, the force of chaos she was.

"Get lost, did we?" One of them said darkly, grinning at her as he stood up from leaning against the wall.

He seemed to be taken aback when she responded to him with a grin of her own.

"I think it would more clever of you to back away now, darlin'." She gripped the upper part of her mallet with her free hand, twisting it around in her grip.

"Now where'd you find a toy like that?" He asked her, taking another step towards her.

"She was a present from my Puddin'."

"Who's that, your old goofy boyfriend?" He snarled at her.

"I guess ya could say that." She looked at the head of her mallet before extending towards him, "ya see that bit on the end?"

She caught his attention and his eyes flicked to where she indicated.

"You gonna tell me that's him or something?" He mocked her.

"Huh, that would have been betta." She shrugged, "it's actually the last guy that grabbed my ass in a bar." She pointed to another red stain, "and that's his girl, she weren't too happy he got his paws on another girl, and decided to come for me. Now she decorates my mallet."

The thugs were surprised with the disregard that such a sweet looking girl talked about murder and started backing away.

"Naw come on boys. Have a little fun." She grinned maliciously and ran towards them giggling with her mallet raised back ready to strike.

One stood his ground and reached behind him to pull a knife out, but the longer reach of Harley's mallet connected with his face much earlier than he even had a chance to attack her. The force of the blow threw him onto his back on the concrete, and Harley stood over him repeatedly clubbing him gruesomely. By this point, the second man had long since run away, and she beat the first to the point of unconsciousness. Eventually, she stood to the side of him, spinning the handle of the mallet around and smirking at her handiwork. She blew a bubble with her gum and pulled it out of her mouth, sticking it onto his forehead and walking on further down the alley, hanging her wrists on her mallet that leaned on her shoulders.

She heard something hit the floor behind her, the sound of heavy clothing and leather boots ringing out through the alleyway. She groaned to herself quietly since it reminded her of when the Batman used to come looking for her. She brought her mallet down again so the head of it was resting on the floor and she held the very end of the handle.

"Aw Bats, you just couldn't leave me alone, couldja?"

She turned around to face him and was confused to see someone dressed in similar colours to Batman, but much slimmer. His features were pale, with shallow cheeks and a sharp jaw framed by long wavy black hair. He wore what looked like ancient armour, green and black with a cape that dragged the last few inches along the ground. He cast an air of confidence around him so that even Harley couldn't find her typically immediate voice.

"Impressive, for a mortal." He commented, stepping over the body and lifting his cape at the same time.

"And who are you?" She raised an eyebrow at him, slowly moving her arm towards the gun holstered under her arm.

"I am a God." He said matter-of-factly, "I am Loki, Prince and rightful King of Asgard and God of Mischief." He bowed whilst holding his cape up in the air, giving her a sense of his grandeur.

 She grabbed a pack of gum from her bra and chewed a new piece, "And?" She asked him as if she was confused as to why she should care.

"I'm here to take my kingdom back."

"Ain't much use lookin' here, toots." She shrugged, "ain't no one gonna listen to ya 'round here."

"That's why I thought you could help me." He fixed her with an intense look, so intense that she didn't have the nerve to break it.

She paused for a moment looking him up and down again. Then she realized.

"Say, aren't you that wacko that tried to take this city before? You ended up getting yourself whacked." She giggled at him.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, "I admit there was a poor execution the first time around."

He moved towards her again, circling around behind her. He ran his hand along her shoulders, moving her hair over one shoulder and whispering directly into her ear.

"But imagine how you could rule beside me if we win. We will make them kneel before us. Nothing like the following you had with John."

She flicked her eyes towards him sharply at the mentioned of the true name of her previous love. Clearly, this man must know more than he's letting on.

"So you're a God," she spoke up, "why'd ya need me then? Can't be that good if ya need help."

Loki reached his hand around to her front and conjured a glowing blue cube into his hand, turning it around in different directions to let her look without touching it.

"This stone gives me power over space itself." She could hear the cat-like grin through his voice, "it's the reason my kingdom has such power. But that power is not so easily exercised here."

"What's in it for me?" She stepped away from him once again, not liking the power he exerted over her.

"You get to rule beside me." He stood so close to her she had to crane her neck back to look at him.

He closed his fist and the stone disappeared, but Harley was already thinking about what she could do with that much influence. Above all, she valued strength and power. She had moved on from Joker when he no longer provided that for her, and it seemed as though Loki was readily available to give it to her again. She swung her mallet back around to land on her shoulder, swinging so close to Loki's head it nearly hit him, but he did not move.

"Okay then mista godly pants, ya got me." Harley put her free hand on his chest and turned on her charm, as she typically did to get what she wanted.

Loki chuckled evilly, and she felt the vibrations through his chest, "Good. Let's get started."

\--

_6 months later_

Harley was now on the Avengers' watch list, given her actions in the previous months. She had gone from petty thievery to bank heists and casual violence within a matter of weeks. Loki had done nothing to discourage her, seeing her spreading fear of her name across the city to be a good thing. The Avengers would surely target her over him until they realized the two were connected.

She walked down the street how she had done when she had first arrived in New York, but this time anyone she approached ran from her path immediately. She wore leather trousers and leather jacket, with a black and green corset underneath and combat boots. She found people recognized her as a threat more often in this than her typical crop top and booty shorts.

Loki watched her from Stark's tower; although she was far away he could tell by her gait and the colour of her clothes it was her. Whilst he had initially only been with her as a way of gaining control of New York without getting his hands dirty, he had grown fond of her. She was crazy, and she complimented his methods of trickery perfectly. He didn't like how she had managed to change his way of thinking so easily; he wasn't used to such a lack of control, but he loved he obedient she was towards him. He wouldn't admit it easily, but her devotion to him turned him on.

He waited patiently for her to return to him later that afternoon, as she typically did after a day's work. He was sat behind a big executive table on the top floor of the tower, wearing his full ceremonial armour as he used to in Asgard. The tall, shining gold horns painted an intimidating picture of the God as he sat cross-legged, wringing his hands and looking out over the city.  Harley threw the door open so that it banged against the wall, but Loki was not startled and didn't move. She threw her mallet and guns on the table with a clatter, but again, Loki did not move.

"Oh come on, Puddin! Not even gonna say hey?" Harley complained, and so Loki turned around.

She smiled sweetly at him and giggled when she met his gaze, running around to his side of the table and jumping into his lap. He was used to how close she would get to him by now, she didn't seem to do it out of the desire for him, but rather it was just part of her promiscuous nature.

"Dawrlin you would not believe whatcha girl's been up to taday." She giggled, sat astride his lap and grabbing onto his shoulders.

Loki shot her a charming smile and took his helmet off and put it on the table. He leaned back in his seat and rested his hands behind his head, his biceps tensing temptingly in the process.

"Will I like it?" He grinned.

"Well, I just got us a whole lotta weapons!" She crowed, "one of our contacts pointed us towards a little birdie who supplies weapons for the cops. Little birdie sure did sing sweetly for me...with a little convincin'."

Loki smiled proudly at her and grabbed her waist. He expected her to move away but was happily surprised when she moved closer to him.

"You clever girl." He praised with an evil smirk.

She met his look with one of equal pride and clicked her teeth together as if she were going to bite him but stopped short. She really was a maniac. She then took him by surprise by grabbing his face and kissing him, hard and passionately whilst writhing her hips into his groin. Whilst Loki was surprised by what she had done he showed no sign of it, taking her kiss as though it was completely expected, in order to maintain his façade of control. He made a quiet hum of enjoyment as she gripped the roots of his hair and tugged on it as she got more excited. Loki tutted as if to scold her.

"Careful now, girl." He said playfully, "don't start something you can't finish."

"You want me?" She teased, pulling at the collar of his coat to loosen it enough to stroke her hand over his chest, "I'm all yours."

She ducked down below his chin to kiss and bite at his neck and he let out a long sigh in response, leaning back in his chair in response. Loki had never been with a mortal woman so quick to find out what he liked, although it only made his attraction towards her grow. She moved further down his chest, pushing the coat open more as she went to reach more of his skin. He reached up to her shoulders and pulled her leather coat down her arms, and she leaned back to let him take it off. She sat back and twiddled her fingers around one of her ponytails.

"What is it, temptress?" He tilted his head back and looked at her, once again resting his arms behind his head, knowing that it made his arms look muscular.

"Mista J would be so mad at yooooou..." Harley giggled, "he didn't like no one touching me."

Loki ran his hands along her waist over her corset down to her hips, rubbing his thumbs against her thighs. He cast his gaze down to her chest and her stomach where the corset was laced up. He started to undo it and once again fixed her with an intense gaze.

"He's not here, kitten." Loki pulled the corset from her body and threw it onto the ground beside them, freeing her breasts for him to see, "now, are you gonna be a good girl for me?"

Harley was getting more excited with the promise of something a little freaky with Loki. She writhed around in his lap, taking his hands and putting them on her boobs. She bit her lip and moved closer to his face again, licking and biting his lower lip.

"Well?" Loki pushed, but knew she could feel he was getting harder.

"Oh yes, daddy." She licked her lip and moved towards him once again.

He grabbed her throat with one finger along her jaw to control her head, and he grinned as he felt her go limp in his grip. He brought her close to his face, so close that when he spoke she felt his lips moving against hers.

"Good, show me you're daddy's good girl."

Harley whined in response and pushed towards him, but he didn't let her kiss him. This was all part of his game. He pushed her back to instruct her to get up, and she did so before he directed her onto the surface of the nearby table. She scrambled up onto the surface and opened her legs so that he could stand between them. He swept his helmet to the side and out of the way from beside them, and brought his spare hand up to her face, running a finger down her jaw and throat. He moved down to grope her breast, growling as he did. His nails dug into her skin, but she found the pain exhilarating.

She giggled again, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him towards her. The movement took him by surprise, but he liked that now his cock was pressed against her cunt. She looked straight at him as he looked down at where they were touching before he looked back up at her.

"You're a twisted little harlot aren't you?" He teased.

"Least I don't have daddy issues." She said proudly, having been able to read his behaviour.

"Says the girl who calls me daddy when she's horny." He retorted, slipping his hand into her panties to feel her slickness.

Loki rubbed her clit and tightened his grip on her throat, pushing her back to lie completely back on the table.

"Oh, look how wet you are for me, darling." He said playfully, moving his fingers down to her entrance but not pushing in.

She lifted one leg up and rested it on his hip, spreading herself further open for him. He took his hand from her throat to take her trousers off, letting her get her breath back. She sat up and leaned back on her elbows, watching him as he stripped her whilst still fully clothed himself. Once he had taken them off, he pounced onto the table on top of her, akin to the sinewy movements of a panther. Harley ran a hand down his chest to his cock, stroking it through his clothes. Loki bit his lip and growled, grabbing her hand to move it away in favour of rubbing his cock against her pussy.

"Why dontcha lemme see more of ya, mista Loki sir?" Harley twisted some of his hair around her finger and pulled his hips closer to her with one of her legs.

Loki snaked his way back onto the floor in front of her and began to pull at the collar of his clothes to excite her. He cast his eyes over to behind Harley's body on the surface of the table, where her weapons were. He used his magic to remove his clothes, disappearing as though being burned away with a green flame. He saw Harley shifting to sit up and watch him.

"Down." He threatened, his voice low and dominating.

Harley instantly obeyed and remained still without argument. To some extent, he was surprised that she didn't have a word for him, or a snarky comment, but he felt a dark sense of pride that he had her wrapped around his finger. He picked up one of her guns and twisted it around his finger. He picked up the mallet in his other hand and walked back over to her and placed the gun beside her. He moved back behind her, grabbing her thighs and running his hands down her legs. He pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and leaned forward bending her in half and brushing his cock against her clit.

She hummed in pleasure and fisted her hand into his hair, pulling him down to kiss her. He kissed her passionately and thrust against her, rubbing her cunt and covering his cock in her wetness as he did. He felt a twisting sense of arousal in his gut at the feeling.

"How would my little slut like to be taken then, hm?" Loki asked, then bit and licked her neck whilst she writhed underneath him with high pitched noises of pleasure.

"Fuck my pussy from behind, daddy, please." She whined, reaching a hand down to play with herself.

Loki heard the slick noises of her wetness and immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"You will ask permission before touching yourself, little one." He told her calmly, but the intensity of his gaze held her still.

He brought her hand to his lips and licked her juices from them, sucking them into his mouth whilst maintaining eye contact with her.

"Does it taste good, daddy?" Harley licked her lips and pulled her fingers from his mouth to run them down his chin.

She moved her hand down his chest down to his abs and gripped his cock to stroke him firmly.

"Mmm, delicious." He groaned, his dick twitching from the feeling of her hand on him, "now turn over, you whore, I'm not done with you yet."

She bit her lip and giggled, turning herself over onto her hands and knees. Loki slapped her ass as she turned over, but rather than moved away from it she bowed her back and stuck her ass out further towards him. Why had he not fucked her sooner?

Loki pulled her to the edge of the table so that she was stood on the tips of her toes on the floor but was still bent at 90 degrees over the table. He stood behind her and bent over her back, his cock resting between her arse cheeks as he bit into her shoulder blades whilst he grabbed her arse. He used his feet between hers to push her legs further apart so that she was bent over and spread in front of him.

 

"Are you going to beg for my cock like a good girl?" Loki grabbed his dick and rubbed it up and down her cunt, passing over her entrance each time and grinned when she'd wiggled to try and get him to penetrate her.

"Please, daddy, fuck me hard in my pretty lil' pussy." She looked over her shoulder and rubbed against his cock.

Loki growled and grabbed both of her ponytails in each hand, slipping his cock into her wet pussy in one movement. With her hair in his hands, her back was bent harshly, and she let out a hoarse moan at the feeling of his cock pounding her. Her hips smacking painfully against the table, but instead of moving to alleviate the pain she spread her legs further and relaxed her entire body. Loki released one of her ponytails and wrapped a hand around her throat, pulling her back towards him so he could whisper into her ear.

"Does that feel nice?" Loki bit the shell of her ear as he fucked her against the table.

She couldn't string together a sentence in response, and instead whimpered and rolled her eyes back into her head at the feeling.

"Listen to that." Loki pulled her head back by her hair and went quiet so that she could hear the sound of how wet she had gotten from his rough treatment, "something tells me you like it rough don't you, little kitten?"

"Ungg..." Harley groaned and reached back to pull her arse cheeks apart so he could pound her deeper.

Loki leaned back and gripped her hips, slapping away her hands so that he could watch her arse bounce. He looked up to where Harley was lying, her hair starting to fall from her ponytails and her arms spread out and reaching above her. She dug her fingers into the table as if to try and keep herself in place. He pulled out of her and chuckled as he heard her growl, although he couldn't tell if it was in frustration or the sudden movement.

"Turn over." He commanded and slapped her arse.

She struggled to get on her hands and knees, her arms and legs shaking. She turned herself over onto her back and spread her legs obediently and held them upwards towards his chest. Loki stepped forward towards her again, scooping his arms under her knees and pulling her towards the edge of the table towards him. He thrust his hips forwards again, fucking her pussy lips slowly and teasingly. Harley whined and tried to reach forward to pull him towards her, but he used his magic to pick up her mallet and pin her to the desk with it. She struggled against it, even though she knew it was fruitless. Nevertheless, he could tell by her grin she enjoyed the feeling of helplessness.

"Now be patient, pet." Loki teased, pushing inside her again.

From this position, he reached a different place inside her, one that had her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open but with no sound coming out. Her thighs were shaking and she writhed around beneath him. Loki felt a sick sense of pride when he noticed she had gotten so wet it had gotten onto the surface of the table. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, but it was clumsy because of her slickness.

"Daddy..." Harley whimpered and opened her eyes, her words being occasionally cut off by the impact of his thrusts, "I'm gonna cum on your cock..."

"That's it, good girl." He used his grip on her legs to pull her into his thrusts to penetrate her deeper.

Harley twisted one of her ponytails around a finger and bit her lip, fixing him with an intensely erotic stare. Loki felt his legs almost buckle with how much it turned him on. He pulled out of her once more and dropped to his knees, burying his face in her cunt. His loss of focus let Harley push the mallet away from her and free herself, her back arching at the feeling of his face in between her legs. She dropped back to the surface of the table, gripping her thighs around his head and pushing his face closer to her. He licked and sucked at her clit, reaching his hand up to finger her. He pushed three fingers into her and licked his fingers each time he pulled him out, pushing his tongue in with them a few times.

"Daddy!" Harley gasped, grabbing his hair in her hands and tangling her fingers in it.

Loki kept licking and fingering her through her orgasm, her back arching into a harsh curve as she moaned with a shaking voice. Her legs shook around his head and he hummed as he tasted her cum on his tongue. He slowed down his movements as her spasms calmed, pulling his fingers out and standing once again. He was about to demand she lick his fingers clean, but before he had the chance she had jumped towards him and grabbed his hand, licking up his fingers and sucking them down her throat, leaving traces of lipstick on his fingers as she did. Loki took a shuddering breath as his cock twitched painfully, and he summoned her gun over to him.

"Kneel." He ordered, holding the gun to her head.

Harley leaned back and licked her lips, laughing maniacally. Loki gave her a stern look, trying to maintain his look of control.

" _Kneel_." He pushed the gun against her head and pushed her down onto the floor, where she gracefully descended to her knees,

She moved her hands up his thighs and stroked over his stomach, her head so close to his cock that he could feel her breath on the head. He steadied his posture and grabbed her head in his other hand, pulling her towards his dick. She opened her mouth obediently and sucked him into her mouth whilst licking the tip of his dick. Loki dropped the gun onto the surface of the table and grabbed both of her ponytails, using them to pull his cock deeper into her throat. He groaned and threw his head back with a deep groan, looking back down at her to see that she was looking up at him with wide eyes.

"There's a good girl." He praised her, "do you like sucking my cock? Do you like sucking the cock of a god?"

Harley hummed around his cock, the vibrations bringing him closer to his end. She pulled off his cock in favour of stroking him quickly with both her hands to accommodate his length, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Does it feel good, daddy?" She asked him innocently.

"I'm going to pump your throat full of my cum, sweetheart," Loki said, grabbing her head and shoving his cock back into her mouth again.

She moaned at the dominance he showed her, sucking his cock down her throat quickly. She went so far down that her nose touched his stomach, and she felt Loki's hands twitch and she took that as a sign he was close. A second later, he pulled her all the way down, groaning deep from his chest as he came down her throat. She pulled off once his thrusts had stopped, but instead of backing away, she moved her head to suck at his balls. He let out a choked moan and a few more thick ropes of cum landed on her neck, which slowly dripped down onto her tits.

Harley stood up and kissed him briefly, taking advantage of the moment where Loki was too stunned to say anything. She giggled at his blank expression kissing him again on the cheek. He looked at her and chuckled darkly, wiping up his cum from her chest and pressing it to her lips. She gladly took his fingers into her mouth, releasing his fingers with a wet pop. He gripped her jaw firmly in his hand, bringing his face down to hers.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm not nearly done with you yet."

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, back to what I'm best at; flat-out porn with no reason but I think their porn would be amazing.
> 
> I haven't grammar and spelling checked this so there may be mistakes but I can't be bothered to check. If someone notices something I'm happy to change it.


End file.
